A synchronizing system for television signals with a digital store is already known (see German published application DAS No. 2,544,691) in which an input signal is stored in digital form in a plurality of stores or memories. A writing clock and storage addresses are derived from the input signal, and the signal is read out with clock pulses which are derived from a reference signal. A suitable control ensures that at any time two of the three stores provided operate in the read mode and one in the write mode.
In addition, a synchronizing system is known (BBC Research Report BBC RD 1978/16) in which only one field store or memory is used. However, the control for this store is very complicated. In addition, and as in the case of DAS No. 2,544,691, (U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,486) a control value must be written into the store at the start of each line.